


El beso

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	El beso

No sabía porque Enjolras lo había hecho. Pero lo había hecho.

Sólo quedaban él y Grantaire en el Musain. Este estaba echado sobre la mesa, con una botella de absenta tumbada a su lado. Parecía que nada podía despertarlo. Excepto la voz de Enjolras. La voz de Enjolras podría despertarlo incluso del sueño eterno.

-¿Grantaire?- Nada más pronunciar su nombre, el interpelado levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

-A tu servicio- R parecía menos ebrio de lo que estaba. Siempre intentaba parecer menos ebrio de lo que estaba ante la presencia del rubio, no siempre con éxito.

El rubio hizo un gesto de resignación y le devolvió la mirada, sentándose cerca de él. Grantaire estaba esperando una respuesta de su Apolo cuando aquello que jamás habría esperado ocurrió. Enjolras, su Enjolras le besó. No fue un beso largo, ni cálido, ni apasionado. Fue una simple presión de los labios perfectos de Enjolras contra los suyos. Pero con eso bastaba.

Cuando separó los labios, R sintió como los hermosos ojos azules de Enjolras lo observaban. Era incapaz de decir nada. Ese sutil beso lo había embotado más que cualquier licor que jamás hubiese probado.

Enjolras se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pensando que Grantaire estaba demasiado borracho como para reaccionar. En realidad, aquello era lo que esperaba. Que estuviera o suficientemente borracho como para no recordar nada cuando se le pasase el efecto de la absenta. Pero estaba muy equivocado.. Por muy borracho que estuviese, R jamás olvidaría aquel beso.

De hecho, era en ese beso en lo que pensaba cuando, con la consigna de ''Viva la república'', se posicionó al lado del hombre al que adoraba. Y la sonrisa de Enjolras, aceptando su mano, el roce de la piel de este contra la suya, hizo que no le doliese tanto morir. Porque moría a su lado. Y moría sabiendo que este le aceptaba. Y eso era suficiente para él.


End file.
